FFXI: Through the Eyes of Our Lives
by SkullKid
Summary: Short blurbs of each job. Ranging from what they can be used to do, to what their thoughts are while they do their jobs. ReadReview!
1. Ninja

**FFXI: Through The Eyes of Our Lives**

by Skullkid

Ninja

It was just after midnight, a shadowy figure slipped into Selbina by a small boat. A few stabs with it's shinobi-gatanas and a soft kick of a booted foot and the boat drifted off to sink before morning.

A few mumbled words and a veil covered him from head to toe. 'Now' he thought, 'time to get this mission over with...'

Fish racks, fishing poles, and a few un-important fisherman and women adorned the docks. The figure snuck by un-noticed and made notes of the town. A general store at the top of a hill to the east, a fishermen's and weaver's guild in the center of town.

He snuck his way into the mayor's office. Closing the door, he removed his veil.

"Mayor." the figure, lit in the dim light, made his presence known.

"Ah." the Mayor said, lifting his eyes to the young man's face, "You must be the ninja we ordered."

"Aye, that I am. Now cut to the point, who needs to be killed?"

The Mayor let out a sigh. "Not killed... just, harassed out of town and un-willing to ever return."

The Ninja grinned, "How long do I have with this guy?"

The mayor shook his head, "We want him gone as soon as you can."

With a bow the Ninja re-cast Tonko and left the building. He dashed over the rooftops before perching and hanging in-front of an open window.

A small chant and a flame began to wash over the person sleeping in the room. He shot straight up as an insatiable heat washed over him. He tossed the covers off and soon felt colder than cold could be. He shivered even more as a sharp wind swept over him. Little by little he was getting weaker, his hair began to stand on end before being doused by water. He felt as though rocks were pelting him as he saw a figure drop from his window. A wind came up again, this time cutting his skin.

"You bastard!" the guy cried as he grabbed the sword by his bed. Without warning, the Ninja split into four, they quickly surrounded the man and put their blades to his throat, delivering the threat.

"_Leave now or never be heard from again._"

The man's face drained of all color as he felt 4 katanas begin pressing in slowly, leaving very shallow cuts in his skin.

"I'll... I'll leave." he said, "tonight if you desire."

The ninja and his shadows followed the man out of town and watched him disappear over the dunes.

'. . . Mission . . . complete.'


	2. White Mage

**FFXI: Through The Eyes of Our Lives**

by Skullkid

White Mage

_'Death... for some the hardest thing in the world.'_

A warrior let out a cry of angush as a brutal blow was dealt to him by the Gigas.

"Altana... grant me your light! Cure II!"

A white holy light surrounded the warrior as the giant fell dead at their feet.

The white mage dropped to his knees and meditated to refresh himself.

_'Death...'_he thought again _'A simple thing I was meant to prevent.'_

"Light that follows... Regen!" the white mage chanted as the restorative effects of Regen took place on the monk.

The paladin suddenly screamed bloody murder as a Wight ran up and killed him in three brutal blows of it's scythe.

"Run!" the warrior shouted waving both of his axes around wildly to get the Wight's attention. The group ran, the black mage and ranger sprinting to the shelter of the near by tower, the monk lingering briefly to watch the fight but soon ran when he saw he would be no use.

The white mage exhausted himself trying to keep the warrior alive, he had one more spell in him, the warrior was nearly dead but they knew so was the Wight.

"Altana! Grant me your strength!" the white mage shouted, a holy light surrounded and echoed off him with a pure white glow.

"Light of the pure! Cure III!" the bright glow surrounded the Wight. With an in-human scream it dealt a final finishing blow to the warrior then collapsing into a useless pile of bones.

_'Death...'_the white mage thought again as he fell to one knee to restore himself and wait for his group to find them. _'Not even I can stop it's power...'_


End file.
